This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an airfoil component having a cooling circuit that includes a microcircuit and one or more plunged holes that may partially intersect the microcircuit.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of the gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The rotating blades either create or extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine, and the vanes convert the velocity of the airflow into pressure and prepare the airflow for the next set of blades. The hot combustion gases are communicated over airfoils of the blades and vanes. Due to their exposure to hot combustion gases, some airfoils may include cooling circuits that receive cooling airflow for cooling various internal and external surfaces of the airfoils during engine operation.